Parker Luck
by cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot of Peter spending some time with his two girlfriends Dinah and Diana as they use the Magic Lasso on eachother. Spidey X Black Canary X Wonder Woman.


Peter Parker had been finished with his job at Horizon Labs for the day and had to suit up as Spider-Man to deal with a hostage situation at the bank where mercenaries were trying to get into the vault. He managed to deal with them but some tried to escape.

He went after them but someone had already knocked them out, there was the beautiful blonde haired fit vigilante Black Canary who he knew as one of his girlfriends Dinah Lance. She wore a black leotard costume with a dark blue jacket, fishnet stockings and short black shoes. She then gave him a wink as she put on her motorcycle helmet and then rode off on her motorcycle.

Peter sighed as he rounded them up into a web and gave them to the PDNY police officers when they arrived and then web slinged off. He then reached the apartment he was living at and sneaked through the window when he was sure that no one was watching.

He was in the living room and unmasked and saw there was his other girlfriend there in her civilian clothes. She was tall, black haired, beautiful and an Amazon figure; Diana Prince who was secretly known as Wonder Woman the world famous heroine ambassador from the Greek Amazon island of Themyscira.

They shared a kiss and Diana asked him if anything happened, Peter never noticed the door opening and in came Dinah. "Not really, although I had to foil a bank heist on the way home and Dinah helped me with the last of the bunch. Seriously it amazes me how strong and good a fighter she is that she don't have to rely on her only superpower to knock people out." Peter replied being taken by surprise as Dinah had taken off her jacket and tossed it right at his arms.

"Don't be too jealous Pete as you did a job of doing most of the work and I just finished them off. You may have powers that affect your strength and speed but you know how to use them." Dinah told him as she sat down and asked if they were ready.

Peter groaned remembering the plans for the day, Diana then left to where she was keeping her equipment to get her Magical lasso of Truth. They would do an exercise to enhance their relationship where they would tie the lasso around their wrists and ask people questions.

Peter was dreading this since he knew the dreaded Parker Luck would just make sure that he would end up embarrassed. In the decade since he had been Spider-Man, it never failed to make things annoying for him. Then again his luck turned around so now he was in a loving relationship with two beautiful older Superheroines and he had a dream job of working for one of his scientific idols Max Modell so the Parker Luck occasionally did something good for him.

Diana came back with the Lasso and he sat down on the floor with his favorite Amazon and his favorite bird of prey, it felt like a kid's game with them sitting down like this. They put the lasso around their wrists and they began. "So Peter, what did you think of us when you were younger. Before you first met us?" Diana asked and Peter groaned.

Of course...

"I didn't have much of an opinion of Black Canary, I know how shallow and wrong it was but all I knew of her was as Green Arrow's arm candy. But I had a total fanboy crush on Diana..." Peter made himself talk and while she had taken the first part of his statement in stride, she had begun laughing at the next part. Diana just smiled as Peter glared knowing they would bring it up later to tease him.

"Well Diana, any plans on how to deal with the fact that we are both mortals and you will outlive us?" Dinah asked looking a bit serious and Peter had to admit (not just because of the stupid lasso) that he imagined Diana grieving at his grave without having aged a day.

"I am prepared to fight Hades for your souls or go to Asgard or the afterlife you go to. Until then I want to live my life with both of you to the fullest." Diana replied and she shed a tear from her eye and Dinah gave her a hug.

Realizing it was his turn to ask Dinah a question, he spent a minute thinking about it and decided to ask "So do you regret being with an idiot jokester who is a total nerd?"

Dinah and Diana shook their heads by his insult at himself and Dinah said "you're a great guy Peter and I don't mind the quips just like I didn't mind Oliver's. You are brave and an underappreciated Hero. Plus I don't mind at all that you are an adorable nerd who can be flustered by his two lovely girlfriends." Dinah stated with a flirtatious tone to her voice as she then made a pose as if it was a photoshoot and a finger to his chin.

Diana took the moment to put her arm around Peter's neck as his cheeks went as red as he could go, "_I was asking the question and yet I am still the one embarrassed, why is this fair?_" Peter screamed in his mind as he decided to let his wit take over.

"So you are having fun treating me as your boy toy? Like messing with a younger guy, especially since I think Diana could apply for a pension." Peter snarked and they shook their heads and the three just relaxed and enjoyed their moment together.

So the Parker Luck ended up in his favor after all.


End file.
